heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-24 Johnny meets Bucky
With his ribs still strapped and his movements a bit careful, James Barnes has been mostly keeping to the guest room he was given. Unless he's specifically invited, he won't sit down with the 'family' to eat; perhaps he's shy or maybe it's just manners from a different era. There's still a tight tension about him as if he's expecting an attack at any time, even here. He's even kept his gun with him...even though he's trying not to draw it on anyone inside. Today, he's ventured out into the living area, quietly walking towards the kitchen. There's a moment as he looks around before he opens the large, industrial-sized refrigerator to see what might be inside. A package of bacon is pulled out and he peers at it a moment before flipping it over to read the directions. "What the Hell is a 'micro-wave'?" he asks of the package itself. Johnny yawns and stretches as he walks into the kitchen. He rubs at his eyes for a moment and then spots James starting at the bacon, and heard the last comment. "It's that over there," he says around another yawn as he gestures towards the microwave with his head. "Reed's sup'ed it up, but it is still fairly easy to use. Course, I can help with that and the quick method," he adds with a grin. James Barnes looks up quickly as the other appears but he manages to not pull a gun on him this time. He looks over at the device when it's pointed at and then looks back at the package. He then hands it out to the other, "I've never used one. If...you don't mind?" He glances about at the rest of the kitchen, "Where is the stove? And the pans? I don't think I've forgotten how to make eggs..." Johnny grins as he takes the bacon but also looks a little surprised. "You never used a microwave before? You must have been hiding under a rock or one of those GEICO Caveman." He goes through the cupboard and fishes out a couple of the pans. He carries them over to a flat bit of counter and presses a button. A circle starts glowing that resembles a stove's eye. "Here you go if you want to cook some eggs." He puts one pan next to the stove while he takes the other pan. He sets it on the counter and opens the bacon package. He throws a few strips into his empty pain and then picks it up. Quickly, it is beginning to sizzle as he leans against the counter. "One of those what? I'm not a caveman..." Barnes offers, watching as Johnny gets the pans and somehow turns on the stove. He frowns as...the stove doesn't behave as he believes it should. He goes back into the fridge to get the carton of eggs, "Do you want some?" is asked in a somewhat neutral tone. He hasn't quite made it to 'friendly' yet. The pan is then placed on the glowing circle on the stove and he cracks the eggs, one by one, into it. It's not so easy with only the one arm. As Johnny begins to make the bacon, he gives a light snort, "Well, the package didn't say I could do that. I've never seen bacon wrapped that way. That I remember." "So what is your story then?" Johnny asks as he fishes the bacon out of the sizzling pan with this fingers and sets it on some paper towels. "Looks like you've been through some stuff, but Sue hasn't really told us anything beyond that you're James." He goes to the fridge and gets out two bottles of Coke and opens one, setting it next to James. James Barnes looks around for something to flip the eggs with, "I have a lot of stories, it seems. Which one do you want to hear?" And which one is he willing to tell? "Thanks," is offered as the Coke is set by him. When his hand is free he takes a swig from the bottle and nearly chokes. "This is Coke?" Johnny is given an accusatory look as if he did something to it. Johnny fishes a spatula out of a drawer and hands it to James. "Guess which ever story clears up why you don't seem to know what a microwave is or the like." He blinks as James stuggles with the Coke. He looks at the bottle he has in his hands. He sniffs it. He takes a sip and swishes it around in his mouth for a little bit before he swallows it. "What? Tastes like Coke to me. Same as always." The spatula is taken and he flips the eggs...they may not be perfect, but they'll most likely be edible. He uses that time to decide just how he's going to answer the request. First though, he offers, "No...it doesn't. Not how I know it to taste." He's back to the eggs, frowning as he tries to choose an answer. The eggs are probably ready before he finally reaches a decision, "I haven't..." No, that's not right. "I was born in 1923." That seems safe enough. "Huh?" Johnny looks dumb founded at that answer. "That would make you...." Johnny is counting on his fingers and pausing as he tries to figure it out. "Almost 90 years old? C'mon, you don't look that much older than I am." He leans back against the counter again and just puzzles as he looks at James. "You are pulling my leg or something." James Barnes looks around for plates for the eggs, "I'm not pulling your leg." He casts a glance at Johnny, "I don't know how much I should tell you. One, I don't know you, and two, it could get you into some serious trouble." Maybe. So far, though, he's been left for dead. Or lost. At least it's not the frozen mountains of Central Europe this time. "Unless the trouble is going to be from my sister, I'm not too worried." Johnny gets a couple of plates down and sets them on the counter. "I can handle a pretty good bit. You said you hadn't heard of me, but I'm part of the Fantastic Four. Call myself the Human Torch." He brings one hand up and lights his hand on fire. "So don't worry about that." "The Human To--" James starts, turning quickly to look at Johnny. He's scrutinized for a long moment, "Are you related to Jim? Jim Hammond?" He then look back at the eggs, "I remembered that..." as if it was something unexpected. Once the eggs are deemed ready, he does his best to get them on the plate without the pan flying everywhere...or the eggs. "I've never heard of the Fantastic Four, but I knew a Human Torch once. He helped us fight the Axis powers." "Yeah there was a Human Torch back in World War II," Johnny starts and then suddenly stops and looks at James. "Wait? Are you saying you fought in World War II? You knew the other guy and Cap and Namor and all that?" He blinks a couple times and takes a drink off of his coke. "Wow." James Barnes actually smirks this time even if there isn't all that much humor in it, "I knew 'Cap' before he became 'Cap'. But yeah. I did. Until I died." He nods to the plate, "Can't promise they'll be good, but they're cooked." "You're awfully spry for a dead guy." Johnny grins and takes some eggs and a bit of the bacon he had cooked earlier. He hops on top of the counter top and pulls open the silverware draw to fish out a fork. "That is pretty cool. So what was it like? During the big one, I mean." "The big one?" James asks, reaching for a fork as well before he also takes some of the bacon. "Obviously, I'm no longer dead. Just...missing an arm. Again." There's a grimace at that but he decides to start eating rather than elaborate immediately. "I don't remember being dead." "Wouldn't really expect you to remember that sort of thing. Naa, what I was talking about was the war. World War II. I mean, I've only read about that in the history books." Johnny begins to eat and drinking a bit of Coke. "Not bad. You still remember how to cook eggs alright." Frowning over the eggs, James tries to remember, "Well, it was pretty hellish...I remember being captured...and then I remember being rescued b y Cap. Then things got really interesting. Then I died." As his eggs are complimented, he actually almost smiles, "Thanks. Seemed the easiest thing to make." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs